The Pagemaster Trailers (Warner Bros. Family Entertainment)/Transcript
Behind the Scenes Preview (September 1993 - January 1994) * (The Following Preview Has Been Approved For All Audiences By The Motion Picture Association Of America) * (1993-2001 Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Logo) * Narrator: Warner Bros. Family Entertainment invite you to take an advanced peek at the biggest holiday event of 1994, starring Macaulay Culkin as you've never seen him before. * (Thunderclap) * Narrator: In a world of Richard Tyler, danger is everywhere. * Boy: Aaah! * Girl: Look, it's Richie Tyler. * Boy 2: Go for it, Tyler! * Boy 3: What's wrong? You're scared? * (Thunderclap) * Alan Tyler: Hey, Rich. Come on up. Solid as a rock. * Richard Tyler: Eight percent of all household accidents involve ladders. Another three percent involve trees. We're looking at an eleven percent probability here. * (Thunderclap) * Alan Tyler: Go down to Gutman's Hardware Store, and buy a pound of nails. We'll finish this treehouse before dark if it kill us. * (Thunderclap) * Narrator: Cold in the rain... * (Thunderclap) * Narrator: And into a place where imagination runs wild. * Mr. Dewey: Welcome, young man. Your library card, please? * Richard Tyler: I don't have one. * Mr. Dewey: You do now. * (Thunderclap) * Narrator: Get ready for the adventure of a lifetime with The Pagemaster. * (Thunderclap) * Richard Tyler: I'm a cartoon. * Pagemaster: You are an illustration. (Richard Tyler: Aaaaaaaah!) * (Macaulay Culkin clip) * Macaulay Culkin: Aaaaaah! * Narrator: Right now, he's away from drawing while the most magical film of 1994 is in production. * Captain Ahab: THAR SHE BLOOOOOOWS! * Narrator: Featuring the voices of Whoopi Goldberg... * Fantasy: Oh, baby. * Narrator: Patrick Stewart... * Adventure: Ha! I ain't afeared of nothing! * Narrator: Frank Welker from Aladdin... * Horror: Aaaaaaah! And... (Creepy laughter) And... (Imitates woman's scream and collapses holding a flower) * Narrator: Leonard Nimoy... (Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde growls softly) * Fantasy: Dr. Jekyll? * Mr. Hyde: MR. HYYYYYYYDE! * Narrator: And Christopher Lloyd. * Pagemaster: I am the Pagemaster. * Narrator: Producer David Kirschner, who brought you An American Tail, Once Upon a Forest, and Hocus Pocus, joins director Joe John of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids, and the world's most creative animation designers to bring you an incredible world where Richard Tyler must conquer his own fears. * Richard Tyler: Hang on, guys! I'm coming! * Adventure: That's it, boy! Go for the gizzard! * Fantasy: My hero. * Narrator: The motion picture experience that will open your eyes to all the treasures the imagination can hold. The Pagemaster. * (Coming for Christmas 1994) * Narrator: Coming for Christmas 1994. Theatrical Teaser Trailer #1 (October 1993 - April 1994) * (The Following Preview Has Been Approved For All Audiences By The Motion Picture Association Of America) * (1993-2001 Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Logo) * Narrator: Warner Bros. invite you on the adventure of a lifetime, in the most magical film of 1994. Richard Tyler is about to take an incredible journey. * (Thunderclap) * Narrator: Out of the storm... * (Thunderclap) * Narrator: And into a world where imagination runs wild. * (Thunderclap) * Narrator: This is only the beginning. Macaulay Culkin. * (Thunderclap) * Narrator: The Pagemaster. All the adventure your imagination can hold. * (Coming in 1994) * (Thunderclap) Theatrical Trailer #1 (November 1993 - May 1994) * (The Following Preview Has Been Approved For All Audiences By The Motion Picture Association Of America) * (1993-2001 Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Logo) * (Thunderclap) * Narrator: In a world of Richard Tyler, danger is everywhere. * Girl: Hey, guys. Look, it's Richie Tyler. * Boy 1: Look around! * Boy 2: Yeah! * Boy 1: Hey, Tyler! What's the matter? Are you afraid of a joke? * Alan Tyler: Hey, Rich. Come on up. Solid as a rock. * Richard Tyler: Eight percent of all household accidents involve ladders. * Alan Tyler: Go down to Gutman's Hardware Store, and buy a pound of nails. * Narrator: A simple arend''' 'is a journey into the unknown. * (Electrical buzzing, thunderclap) * Narrator: But behind these doors... * Mr. Dewey: Welcome, young man. * Narrator: The Pagemaster is waiting. * Mr. Dewey: I have a talent for guessing what people need. You're in need of... * (Thunderclap) * Mr. Dewey: Adventure! * Richard Tyler: I'm a cartoon. * Pagemaster: Your journey begins. * Richard Tyler: AAAAH! * (Water Splashing) * Richard Tyler: Wow! Look at this place! * Pagemaster: All is possible. * Richard Tyler: Who are you? * Pagemaster: I am the Pagemaster. Follow me. * Narrator: Macaulay Culkin, as you never seen him before... * Richard Tyler: Uhh! * Narrator: In a world where imagination runs wild. * Fantasy: (Gasps) What are you doing, grabbing me like that and messing up my pantyhose? * Narrator: He'll meet unforgettable characters. * Adventure: Ha! I ain't afeared of nothing! * Fantasy: Honey, that's what they all say. * Horror: I'm afraid. * Richard Tyler: Of what? * Horror: Of, of... (Roaring) And... Aaaaaaaaaah! And... * Frankenstein's Monster: (Roaring) * Richard Tyler: (Gasps) * Narrator: Together, they'll face every challenge. (Richard Tyler: Aah! Aah!) * Fantasy: Dr. Jekyll? * Mr. Hyde: MR. HYYYYYYYDE! * Fantasy: Must be a duplex. * Horror: SANCTUARY! * Fantasy: Perfect timing. * (Gunshot) * Adventure: Oof! Let me outta here! * Fantasy: Oh, baby. * Narrator: And under the watchful eye of the Pagemaster, Richard must battle his way through the world's classic adventure. * Richard Tyler: Alice in Wonderland. * Queen of Hearts: OFF WITH HIS HEAD! * Adventure: Twentieth Thousand Leagues Under the Sea. * Richard Tyler: It's a giant squid! * Long John Silver: Treasure Island! * Richard Tyler: Long John Silver. * Long John Silver: You wouldn't happen to be going after me treasure, would you now? * Adventure: Moby Dick! * Captain Ahab: THAR SHE BLOOOOOOWS! * Moby Dick: (Roaring) * Adventure: ABANDON SHIP! * Narrator: But before he can go back home... * Pagemaster: Think, boy! I brought you here to face your own fears. * Horror: Help, Master! * Richard Tyler: Hang on, guys! I'm coming! * Dragon: (Roaring) * Adventure: At last, a good fight! * Horror: Hooray! * Narrator: A boy will become a hero. * Fantasy: Watch out for his tail! * Adventure: That's it, boy! Go for the gizzard! * Richard Tyler: (Grunts) Yes! * Narrator: Starring the voices of Whoopi Goldberg... * Fantasy: Well, who were you expecting, honey? * Narrator: Patrick Stewart... * Adventure: Ha ha ha ha ha! * Narrator: Leonard Nimoy... * Mr. Hyde: (laughing maniacally) * Narrator: Frank Welker of Aladdin... * Horror: We're lusty, adventurous men. * Narrator: And Christopher Lloyd... * Fantasy: We're in the presence of the Pagemaster. * Narrator: As the Pagemaster himself. * Pagemaster: You triumph here, and always. * Narrator: Experience the wonder, share the laughter and discover the magic... * (Thunderclap) * Narrator: ...of The Pagemaster. * (Coming to Theaters Everywhere Christmas 1994) Theatrical Trailer #2 (June - August 1994) * (The Following Preview Has Been Approved For All Audiences By The Motion Picture Association Of America) * (1993-2001 Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Logo) * (Thunderclap) * Narrator: In a world of Richard Tyler, danger is everywhere. * Girl: Hey, guys. Look, it's Richie Tyler. * Boy 1: Look around! * Boy 2: Yeah! * Boy 1: Hey, Tyler! What's the matter? Are you afraid of a joke? * (Thunderclap, electrical buzzing) * Narrator: Warner Bros. Family Entertainment invite you to join Macaulay Culkin on an incredible journey into the wondrous world of The Pagemaster. * Mr. Dewey: Welcome, young man. You're in need of... * (Thunderclap) * Mr. Dewey: Adventure! * Richard Tyler: I'm a cartoon. * Pagemaster: Your journey begins. * (Water Splashing) * Richard Tyler: Who are you? * Pagemaster: I am the Pagemaster. Follow me. * Narrator: He's in a world where imagination runs wild. * Fantasy: (Gasps) What are you doing, grabbing me like that and messing up my pantyhose? * Narrator: With unforgettable characters. * Adventure: Ha! I ain't afeared of nothing! * Horror: I'm afraid. * Richard Tyler: Of what? * Horror: Of, of... (Roaring) And... Aaaaaaaaaah! And... * Frankenstein's Monster: (Roaring) * (Gunshot) * Horror: SANCTUARY! * Adventure: Oof! Let me outta here! * Narrator: He'll battle his way through the world's greatest adventure. * Richard Tyler: Alice in Wonderland. * Queen of Hearts: OFF WITH HIS HEAD! * Adventure: Twentieth Thousand Leagues Under the Sea. * Richard Tyler: It's a giant squid! * Adventure: Moby Dick! * Captain Ahab: THAR SHE BLOOOOOOWS! * Moby Dick: (Roaring) * Adventure: ABANDON SHIP! * Narrator: But before he can go back home... * Pagemaster: Think, boy! I brought you here to face your own fears. * Dragon: (Roaring) * Adventure: At last, a good fight! * Narrator: A boy will become a hero. * Richard Tyler: (Grunts) Yes! * Narrator: Starring the voices of Whoopi Goldberg... (Fantasy laughs when water) * Fantasy: Naturally. * Narrator: Patrick Stewart... * Adventure: Ha ha ha ha ha! * Narrator: Leonard Nimoy... * Fantasy: Dr. Jekyll? * Mr. Hyde: MR. HYYYYYYYDE! * Narrator: Frank Welker of Aladdin... * Horror: We're lusty, adventurous men. * Narrator: And Christopher Lloyd as the Pagemaster himself. * Pagemaster: You triumph here, and always. * Narrator: Experience the wonder, share the laughter and discover the magic... * (Thunderclap) * Narrator: ...of The Pagemaster. * (Coming to Theaters This Holiday Season) Theatrical Trailer #3 (September - November 1994) * (The Following Preview Has Been Approved For All Audiences By The Motion Picture Association Of America) * Narrator: From the creator of An American Tail. * (Thunderclap) * Mr. Dewey: You're in need of... * (1993-2001 Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Logo with Thunderclap) * Mr. Dewey: Adventure! * Richard Tyler: Wow. * Singer: ''Whatever you imagine... * Pagemaster: All is possible. * Narrator: Warner Bros. presents Macaulay Culkin as you never see him before. * Richard Tyler: Look at this place! * Narrator: On the fantastic journey into the land of endless wonder. Where he'll skill the heights at the world's greatest adventure. * Moby Dick: (Roaring) * Adventure: Moby Dick! * Long John Silver: There's should be Treasure Island! * Horror: Happy Birthday. * Narrator: And bring back the ultimate pride... * Fantasy: You've got to fight to make a wish come true. * Adventure: That's it, boy! * Narrator: His own courage. * Richard: Yes! * Singers: Whatever you imagine! * Singer: Whatever you imagine... * Narrator: Macaulay Culkin. * Fantasy: You're the greatest. * Narrator: Christopher Lloyd. * Pagemaster: You triumph here, and always. * Narrator: This Thanksgiving, take your family to the world beyond imagination... * (Thunderclap) * Narrator: The Pagemaster. * (Coming November 23rd to Theaters Everywhere) Category:Trailer Transcripts Category:The Pagemaster Characters Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment